A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a shield, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a shield for biasingly self-attaching to a duplex electrical receptacle in a wall without having to be plugged into the duplex electrical receptacle or having to enter the wall and for completely concealing the duplex electrical receptacle to completely hide and thereby protect the duplex electrical receptacle from contaminants typically paint when painting therearound.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for covers for electrical switches and outlets have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a shield for biasingly self-attaching to a duplex electrical receptacle in a wall without having to be plugged into the duplex electrical receptacle or having to enter the wall and for completely concealing the duplex electrical receptacle to completely hide and thereby protect the duplex electrical receptacle from paint when painting therearound.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,816 to Neece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,816—issued to Neece on Mar. 3, 1998 in U.S. class 174 and subclass 66—teaches a paint shield for electrical switches and outlets for covering an electrical outlet or light switch when the face plate is removed during painting of the wall thereby preventing paint from leaking into the socket. The shield includes a rectangular plate that includes a switch aperture, a right flexible clip and a left flexible clip that clamp to a light switch mesial, and a rubber arcuate cover surrounding the switch aperture.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,846 to Shotey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,846—issued to Shotey et al. on Oct. 12, 1999 in U.S. class 174 and subclass 66—teaches a cover plate for hiding the faces of sockets by covering an electrical outlet, including the faces of the sockets. The cover plate is mounted over the receptacle, and has apertures for plug blades. In the preferred embodiment, the cover plate is rectangularly shaped to cover a duplex receptacle, having apertures to receive plug blades and a center hole for receiving a screw that secures the cover plate over the duplex receptacle.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,078 to Shotey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,078—issued to Shotey et al. on Jul. 11, 2006 in U.S. class 439 and subclass 536—teaches a cover plate for hiding the face of sockets by covering an electrical outlet, including the face of the sockets. The cover plate is mounted over the receptacle, and has apertures for plug blades. In the preferred embodiment, the cover plate is rectangularly shaped to cover a duplex receptacle, having apertures to receive plug blades and a center hole for receiving a screw that secures the cover plate over the duplex receptacle.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0029177 to Sprague.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0029177—published to Sprague on Feb. 8, 2007 in U.S. class 200 and subclass 19.38—teaches a protective cover for an electrical box of a type having vertical side walls embedded within a wall surface and enclosing a light switch or outlet protruding through an opening of the electrical box and beyond the plane of the wall surface. The cover has a rectangular box portion defining a peripheral dimension substantially similar to a dimension of the opening of the electrical box, and has a cavity sized to receive the protruding light switch. Flanges extend outward laterally from the rectangular box portion, and are configured to rest on the wall surface. Further, side extensions coupled to the rectangular box portion are adapted to slidably engage with the vertical side walls of the electrical box to secure the protective cover in place.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,184 to Shotey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,184—issued to Shotey et al. on Jun. 12, 2007 in U.S. class 174 and subclass 66—teaches a cover plate for hiding the socket faces of an electrical outlet. Particular embodiments of the cover plate are configured with multiple outlet configurations for use with more than one type of electrical outlet. The cover plate is mounted over the receptacle, and has apertures for plug blades or thin and puncturable films over the apertures for the plug blades. Particular embodiments include thickness around the plug blade apertures for receiving plug blades of not more than 0.075 inches between the socket face and the front surface of the cover plate.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for covers for electrical switches and outlets have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a shield for biasingly self-attaching to a duplex electrical receptacle in a wall without having to be plugged into the duplex electrical receptacle or having to enter the wall and for completely concealing the duplex electrical receptacle to completely hide and thereby protect the duplex electrical receptacle from paint when painting therearound.